The transmission of video streams over internet protocol (IP) networks (referred to as IP-Video) may impair video quality in specific ways. Key considerations for how network errors impair video image (image quality loss) include the type of equipment used to decode the video stream and the subjective perception of the human viewer. The complexity of video decoding and the subjective nature of the image quality assessment make quantitative interpretation of “quality” difficult.